Wooden planks are commonly used to form decorative landscape ties around houses and other structures. The most common method of securing these wooden planks to the ground are by drilling an appropriately sized hole in the plank at appropriate intervals and driving long nails or portions of iron rods through the holes and into the ground.
The present art of using nails or rods to secure landscape ties has the disadvantage that it requires the installer to purchase a drill bit large enough to accommodate the nails or rods. A second disadvantage with the present art involves the actual work and time expended in drilling the holes. A third disadvantage of the present art is that the nails or rods add no decorative appeal to the finished landscape design and, in fact, the intention is to hide the nails or rods from view as much as possible. A last disadvantage would be that it is not feasible to install certain sized landscape ties, for example 2".times.4" ties installed with the short sides in contact with the ground, with nails or rods as the holes required for the large nails or rods would excessively weaken the tie at the position where the holes were drilled.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the disadvantages incurred with using the present art methods of creating a decorative landscape border.